Apprehension of Arrodis Lightfury
In the aftermath of an assault made on the prison below the Hall of Blood, Knight-Lord Arrodis Lightfury, one of three Knight-Commanders of the Blood Watch, murdered an imprisoned Elanya Skyborne in front of his comrades. Outraged, the Blood Watch, the Sunguard, and the People of Quel'thalas as a whole raged against the Knight-Commander in a series of actions that would dramatically change the political dynamics of Silvermoon City at the time. Such events began to occur at 20:00 of January 7th, 38 L.C. and ran well into the dead of night. The Assault At 19:30, the three Knight-Commanders of the Blood Watch: Arrodis Lightfury, Ethalarian Dawnstalker, and Thanidiel Highdawn received word from the City Guard that three High Elves had entered the Capitol through faked passes of entry. Concerned with the high-profile jailment of Elanya Skyborne, leader of a political movement sympathetic to the Alliance and Quel'dorei, the Knight-Commanders gathered what Blood Watch they could, along with Archon Telchis Truefeather of the Sunguard and descended below the Hall of Blood to await the taskforce going through the City to free Elanya. Establishing themselves around the base of the stairs in the deepest cell of the Hall of Blood, Arrodis Lightfury caused strain to weigh on the group as he ordered Knight-Enforcer Velard Sunwhisper to unshackle Elanya Skyborne and drag her to the center of the room. Bleeding the captive by jabbing his spear through her foot, Lightfury invoked horror from the party, mainly from Archon Truefeather, right before the Quel'dorei attacked the Archon situated at the archway before the stairs. Launching into action, Archon and Blood Watch fought furiously with the assailants for two hours. Finally prevailing over the enemy as the Quel'dorei began to retreat, the party turned to re-secure Elanya Skyborne. The Murder However, the Blood Watch and Archon were greeted with the sight of Arrodis Lightfury using his Light to sear Elanya Skyborne's whole body into bone and blood, her screams echoing throughout the Hall of Blood and Farstrider Square beyond. Shaken by the unlawful action, Ellasha Truefeather, Knight-Captain of the Blood Watch, struck first. She charged at Arrodis Lightfury, engaging him in a furious duel to avenge Elanya and paving the way for all others around her to spring into action from their stunned states. The Archon Truefeather at the same moment condemned Arrodis Lightfury under his authority as Duke of the Dawnspire as murderer. He bellowed to the city, bringing all of City down to the cells below along with the entirety of his Sunguard. In the same breath, Knight-Commander Thanidiel Highdawn roared her own resignation from the Blood Watch Taskforce after releasing all those she had conscripted into the Watch's service. Afterwards, Elanya Skyborne's second, Erilihn Autumnsong, rushed past the magnificent crowd and was led by the former Knight-Commander to the remains of Skyborne. Consumed by grief and fury, Autumnsong turned her bow and arrow to Arrodis Lightfury as the Archon Truefeather joined the fray as well in defense of his lady-wife. Wounded from not only holding off the Quel'dorei, but the multitude of wounds landed on his person, Arrodis Lightfury passed out from bloodloss, ending the confrontation. The Procession Quickly, the Archon and remaining Blood Watch moved to secure the body. Continuing his public condemnation of Lightfury, Thanidiel Highdawn and Velard Sunwhisper shackled Arrodis and dragged him through the crowd to the upper-levels of Silvermoon City. To a grand procession of Sunguard and Citizens throughout the City from all walks of life, the former Knight-Commander and Knight-Enforcer dragged the large body of the Knight-Lord through the streets all the way to the Sunfury Spire. There, Archon Truefeather announced Arrodis' crimes, brutality, and unlawful actions to the whole of the Thalassian government and the confused Citizens that followed for news. Arrodis' unconscious body was taken in by the Magisterium under Magister Mannanon Felstrike. The Aftermath The actions of the Magisterium were swift - though lacking in justice. Arrodis Lightfury was stripped of command of the Blood Watch and denied any possibility to return to such service in the public eye, returning to his original duties within the Blood Knight Order. A huge majority of the Blood Watch, conscripted or otherwise called to service by their now-absent Knight-Commander Highdawn, resigned in rapid succession within the same night and following morning, leaving the Capitol without its most prominent peacekeepers. In their space, the Sunguard, along with the State-Supportive party led by Selestra Rosevale, another resigned ex-member of the Blood Watch, moved to fill in the gaps and maintain their ideals of Order in the City. Another group of Sunstrider-Loyalists under the mysterious leadership of Sanarissa Firewing, move to take advantage of the new state of affairs and spike the flames of Chaos ever higher. A radical religious group banned by Selestra Rosevale's former authority in the Blood Watch moved to encroach within the Capitol once more to spread their message of the Light under Intheas Sunsmoke Lastly, those who once looked towards Elanya Skyborne in leadership fell into mourning, quickly organising a funeral that occurred on the shores northwest of the old West Sanctum. There, Elanya's second, Erilihn Autumnsong, Elanya's Avenger, Ellasha Truefeather, and Elanya's old friend-turned-unfortunate-enemy, Thanidiel Highdawn, lowered her remains to rest to a message of Hope and Justice for fallen Skyborne and her ideals in future days. Category:Events Category:Politics